


𝙃𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙮 𝙑𝙖𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙚’𝙨 𝙙𝙖𝙮?

by intimatekentin



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: #KENTIN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatekentin/pseuds/intimatekentin
Summary: Wala lang😃 Don’t mind the errors😚
Relationships: Justin De Dios & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Justin De Dios/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Kentin - Relationship
Kudos: 43





	𝙃𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙮 𝙑𝙖𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙚’𝙨 𝙙𝙖𝙮?

**Author's Note:**

> Wala lang😃 Don’t mind the errors😚

Justin’s

Huh! Sige patigasan tayo ngayon! Porket mag V-Valentine’s day na nang-aaway ka ha!

ding dong! ding dong! 

“Sino naman yun?”

As I opened the door, a delivery guy surprised me with a sight of a dozen long-stemmed red roses and a box of chocolates with a gold bow and ribbon.

"I have a delivery for 'Mr. Justin de dios'?"

A delivery? "Uh, sure. That's me. Ano po yun kuya?"

“Delivery po para sa inyo” Then he handed me the things he was holding

"What the- I'm sorry, mali ata kayo nang napuntahan, hindi po sa akin yan" I stammered as he started to shove the flowers into my arms. 

He flipped through a clipboard for a moment, then presented me a paper with my name and address on it.

"Tama po ba tong information, Sir?"

"Yes... pero.. hindi ko alam kung kanino galing yan"

“Pasensya na po Sir, wala po kasing nabanggit na sender, tignan nyo na lang po siguro dyan sa envelope na nasa bulaklak, baka po makatulong”

Indeed, there stuck out a white envelope with my name scrawled in fancy writing. I fumbled to manage the flowers and the flat box, then turned back to the delivery man.

"Do I need to sign for these or anything?"

"No need na po, sir," he smiled at my obvious confusion. 

"Okay, then," I struggled. "Thank... you?"

“Swerte nyo po Sir, sa lahat ng nadeliveran ko ngayong araw, sainyo po ang pinakamaganda. Sige po alis na po ako”

"Ah, Sige salamat," I mumbled as he walked away. 

I let out a sigh as I closed the door behind me. Four steps away, I sat down on a stool in the kitchen and set the flowers and box on the counter. 

“Sino naman kaya to? Hindi ako umaasang si ken to, napakakuripot nun at magkaaway kami ngayon!”

I plucked the envelope out of the roses and hoped it would glean some insight as to who the sender might be. 

As I extracted the sealed letter, I recognized the familiar, careful writing of my boyfriend and a chill ran through my veins. 

**

Hi Love,

I know you’re mad at me right now, but I saw these at the grocery store and it was on sale! They made me think of you, don’t worry I'm always thinking of you, kahit ang sungit mo, so I bought you those. Kinikilig kana ba? Bati na tayo, please.

Sorry kung lately madalas tayong magkatampuhan. Nawawalan na rin tayo ng time para sa isa’t isa. Hindi ko na rin alam kung bakit. May problema ba sa’kin? Sa atin? Siguro dahil na rin parehas tayong pagod at busy dahil sa nalalapit na nating comeback and we can’t even think straight sometimes, but that’s a normal thing right? For a healthy relationship? Sabi nga ni alex gonzaga (oo isisingit ko to!), 

Always remember what keeps you together instead of what’s separates you.. 

At iyon ay ang pag mamahal ko sa’yo, natin, sa isa’t isa. I love you so much, Love. Sorry for making you mad sometimes. I’ll be a better partner for you. for us.

Happy Valentine’s day, My Valentine!❤️

Your Love,  
Felip

**

My tears flowed freely onto my cheek as I read the letter over twice more. Each word, made tiny tears into the tissues of my heart. I couldn't deny the fact that I missed him.. so bad. 

But did I still love him? Before I could even finish the thought, every part of me screams out yes! Even if we fight every now and then. He’s still my Felip.  
I love him. I loved being with him. I didn't know a life without him, and I couldn't imagine one, either. I didn't want to imagine one. 

ding dong! ding dong!

“Sino na naman to?” I stood up while wiping my tears and walk towards the door

“Ken?” Shocked was evident on my face for sure

“Justin”

He stared at me with longing on his eyes, while me looking at him with utterly shocked that he’s actually right in front me. 

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, getting nearer to me than I expected and making me stumble backwards a step or two.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

“I love you, Jah.. and I’m sorry” He said in a husky voice

"Talaga?" I said, sounded so unsure. 

He went even closer to me, so close I could feel his breath surround me. 

"No," He said as he ran his hands down my arms until he reached my hands, which he lifted to put behind his neck before he curled his arms around my waist. 

"You're supposed to say 'I love you too'."

Ay, dissition ang ken nyo! hmp!

“Well.. I love you too," I breathed. 

Standing so close to him, his scent was overwhelming and intoxicating. I could feel his warm body beneath the thin shirt he wore, his shallow breathing against me, and the slight shaking of his hands from where they rested on my waist. 

"I love you, Ken, Sorry din, and thank you sa flowers and chocolates, hindi mi naman kaylangan gawin yun," I said sincerely

"It’s okay. You deserves it though and I love you more"

Staring into his eyes, I lowered my mouth over his and kissed him with everything I had to offer; I poured my entire heart into that kiss, I dumped my soul into it, I gave him every hope, dream, and fantasy I'd ever had. 

I missed this. I missed us.

Until we broke apart, gasping. We rested our foreheads together, and I pulled him tighter against me.

“Namiss kita Jah. Sorry sobrang busy natin. Hindi na kita nabibigyang pansin. Puro pa tayo away”

“Naiintindihan ko. Miss na miss na rin kita”

This time, he carefully massaged his fingers up my neck to my hair, that he gently pulled on with small grasping handfuls.

I slid my tongue along the seam of his lips as we kissed, Immediately, he opened his mouth to me and moaned at the feeling, as he moved his own tongue further out to meet mine in a delightfully sensuous dance. 

Quickly, our kiss grew heated as time lost all its meaning, and everything was just me and Ken - as it should be.

Before I knew what I was doing, I realized he had gradually turned us around in a small circle so that my back was against the door. He slowly pressed me against it with his hips, and as soon as he did, we were grinding against each other and panting at the sensation. 

To my surprise, he dropped his hands from my hair to the top of my short and started to caress my crotch. It made me yank my lips away from his, but he simply continued to trail kisses down my throat.

“L-Love” I cried out as he rubbed my growing bulge. He looked at me with confusion for a moment before realization hit him.

“Sorry.. Sobrang namiss lang kita. We can stop now, if that's what you want. Whatever you want, Love, just tell me."

“No.. I wanted this, too, nabigla lang ako, matagal tagal na rin kase natin tong hindi ginagawa. But, I only want you. And I want you in any way - in every way”

My declaration was enough to have him attacking my mouth with a hungry desire, his hands going to re-familiarize themselves with the curves of my body.

Our breaths were short and quick, and again we were rubbing up against each other, both hard and both undoubtedly, unabashedly wanting. 

I slipped my fingers beneath the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it up. I savored the feel of his body as I exposed it, loving his soft warmth and the way he shuddered at my touch.

We pulled our lips apart just long enough to allow me to bare his chest, and connected our mouths again as soon as I did.

I felt him begin to lower my shorts, “Can I take this off, Love?” he whispered 

“Yes” I felt my breath catch as he fingered the labelled band of my shorts together with my boxer briefs. 

His eyes focused on mine, never breaking contact for even a split-second as he eliminated my lower garments that hid me from him. 

“You’re beautiful Love, always” His hands ran along the sides of my body, lightly groping and delicately caressing. 

It felt like he spent hours tickling my stomach, back, and legs before he ventured to cup my butt cheeks. He kneaded with one hand, and glided the other around my hips until finally encountering my hardened length that ached for his touch. 

“Ahhh... Fuck”

I had to groan as he gently wrapped his fingers around me; several more were to follow as he firmly began to stroke me.

“Does that feel good," he asked in a low voice, flicking his thumb over my tip.

"That feels incredible," I confessed as I felt electric waves race through me at every twitch of his touch.

He knelt down, took me between his full lips into his warm, wet mouth. I gasped at the unbelievably wonderful feeling, my eyes fluttering shut and my knees going weak. Fuck! I missed this.

“Ahhhhh..” I braced myself against the door, now even more grateful for its presence at my back. 

His tongue swirled around my head, and with a wretched moan I lost all control over myself and erupted without warning before he'd even taking me entirely into his mouth. He was quick to react and swallowed up all of the saltiness I was shooting into him without missing a beat or a drop.

When the last of my orgasm had evacuated me, he pulled away and looked up at me; before he could meet my eyes, I turned my head up towards the ceiling and covered my face with my hands.

“Fuck! Sorry! Tangina ang bilis ko, Love. Nakakahiya. Sobrang miss ata kita kaya ang bilis ko”

“Hey.. It’s okay”

He brought me in for a kiss, slow and deep. When we parted, he was rewarding me with a sweet smile.

"You're absolutely breathtaking when you cum, Love. As always” he whispered with an arm around me.

Unable to come up with a response, I tried for another kiss that he was all too willing to participate in. 

When he pulled away for air, I took my lips to his collarbone and kissed the little dip in the middle. I sprinkled more up his throat, along his distinctive jawline, to the hollow beneath his ear.

“Tara sa kwarto”

Once there, I went directly to sit on the edge of the bed, he sat beside me, taking my hands between his. 

“Higa ka, Love” I directed him

He did as I asked without question, his eyes glued on me. I settled myself between his legs and glanced up at him, I slid my fingers into the elastic band of his sweatpants and pulled them off as his erection excitedly popped out.

I lowered my mouth, licked its head, sucked and traced him with my tongue 

“Ahhh... That feels good, Love”

A few minutes later, he was tugging me lightly brought me up and kissed me torridly.

“L-Love..” I panted as he suckled at the crook of my neck. “Love, I want to—“

“What Love?”

“Let’s- let’s make love now”

Rewarding me with a tender smile, his lips quirked up and he brought me in for the softest fluttering of a kiss, as he did, I was too distracted by our lips moving together to realize he had a slick finger prodding at me from below.

As he pushed deeper inside of me, I felt a twinge of pain, it’s been a while when we last did this. As if it was my first time again.

“Are you okay? Gusto mo stop ko na love?

“No! Ituloy mo lang. It’ll get better”

Tenderly, he leaned down over my chest to place a small peck, then suckled along until I felt his lips at my nipple. His mouth surrounded it and I moaned at the sensation, even as he slowly stretched his fingers apart inside me.

“Ahhh.. Shit” His tongue twirled around the peak, making me shiver and jerk

“I think I’m ready” I smiled

“You sure?” His features softened 

I nodded my confirmation. He positioned himself, touching the tip of his cock to my entrance and rubbing me with it first for a bit before finally venturing into me.

He dropped his head down into the crook of my neck, his breath heavy, and gave me a series of sloppy, suckling kisses. The burning ache was still present, but it was tolerable.

He slowly pulled almost completely out, then thrust back into me with somewhat more urgency. He pumped in again, his every movement felt divine in the most toe-curling, back-arching, breath-shortening way. 

My entire world shrunk to include only me and Ken and the wonderful, thrilling act of love in which we were partaking.

“Love.. please” The plea slipped out on my mouth

“Ano yun, Love?”

“More..”

His hand, that had been holding onto my hip, traced around to take hold of my achingly hard member. It was exactly what I needed and unknowingly wanted. 

He stroked me in time to his thrusts, and it felt insanely good. I felt my every muscle tingle and buzz, and took my hands that were resting on his neck to tug on his hair.

“Fuck! I missed you so much, I missed this Ken”

“I missed you too so much. You felt amazing, every damn time love”

He pumped frantically into me, and his caressing fist matched that. That, combined with his breath washing over me, his arm overtop of me that held him up and surrounded me completely

“Love, I think I’m gonn— Fuck!”

He gave me another squeeze, and it was the final thing I needed to push me over the edge. At the same time, I felt him grow impossibly bigger inside me and then give a tortured moan as he reached his height of ecstasy at the same time. 

He lowered his head down to meet my lips for a passionate kiss that swallowed up my pleasured cries and was a perfect counterpoint to all of the erotic ardency of the moment.

When at last we had emptied ourselves Ken collapsed on top of me, his face falling into the crook of my neck and lying there to pant and collect himself; I'd never felt better. 

When he tried to pull himself off of me, I managed to will enough strength into my leadened arms to hold him in place. 

"Wag muna," I pleaded. "I like how you feel on top of me."

He was still too lost for words, and responded by staying immobile atop me and giving me light nipping kisses on my shoulder.

“Hindi kana ba mang-aaway?” He asked

“Hoy bakit ako? Ang bait kong tao e!”

“Joke lang. hahaha” 

His index finger followed the curve of my lower lip. "I love your smile." I felt myself redden at his words; he smiled. "I also love when you’re blushing."

The corners of my lips crooked up. "And I love you, Ken"

"I love you more,"

He rolled off of me and the bed, leaving the bedroom with a wink and was back in only a matter of seconds with a cloth in his hand. 

He wiped me off with an unsuccessfully hidden grin at the way I was embarrassed to have him clean me of my own cum. When he finished, he threw the small towel aside and climbed back into bed with me. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Love”


End file.
